A Fruit Loop's Pawn
by 16ckelmen
Summary: Jealousy is a common emotion especially for those who always want something that isn't there's. But when Slade tries to get Danny, it seems somebody is getting jealous of Slade for taking on his Psychotic role! "You can be the king any day. As long as I can get to be the pawn that beats you senseless!"


**AN:** _Italics=past events,_** Bold=Vlad POV, Underline=Slade POV,** and regular font=Danny POV ... well basically.

* * *

Danny stares at the group in front of him with a smile. "I never knew my popularity reached all the way down to California," Danny states with a smirk on his lips. One of the members growl and shouts two words at Danny. Danny sighs; it has been an off day for him today, so far. It hadn't started out all that bad, in fact it started pretty much like any other day now that he thinks about it.  
_"Hurry up Danny your going to make us late to school!" Sam yelled as Tucker waved around the Fenton Thermos. Danny swooped down, grabbed the thermos, and sucked up the green electric eel ghost in less than a minute. "Finally! I cannot stand another detention with Lancer!" Tucker shouted. Danny smiled and nodded his head in complete understanding._

_Then a white ray came out of nowhere and struck Danny. Danny fell to his knees as he groaned. Sam and Tucker pulled out Fenton weapons ready for the incoming enemy. "I got it," Agent O stated to Agent K his partner from the Guys In White government agency. Danny paled but looked to his friends. Quickly he mouthed go. Danny closed his eyes as he concentrated on his new power. He imagined the white glow that surrounds him and imagined yanking it outwards. Danny then opened his eyes to see the Agents blinking away spots and dove into the ground with a sigh._

That had been his eighth run in with the GIW that week and it was only Wednesday. That wasn't why he was in Jump though. No that came later today. Danny frowns as he tries to remember exactly when it all started as he dodges the blur of metal. It wasn't until after school that anything changed from his normal schedule of heroing. Danny growls as he blocks the flash of green. He can't believe that he is really being attacked by a group of heroes.

When his parents suggested coming along with them to see a different state as they set up a tower with ghost protection, this wasn't exactly how he imagined the day going. His friends even thought it would be a good idea for him to go. It was a chance for relaxation while the portal was locked up. So, like any teenager getting to miss three days of school, he agreed. Danny grabs a green paw and throws him into a teammate.

"Three strikes you're out!" Danny calls out to the team. The poor girl in black was piled under her metal teammate. Mr. Growls-a-lot was sitting on his bum after getting knocked over by a bolt of green energy. Finally, green boy was lying on top of the orange girl he'd hit out of the sky. "We can now all shake hands and leave our separate ways," Danny jokes. MR. Growls-a-lot does like his namesake and then gets up. Danny jumps over the leg that swings his way while blocking the punches before landing back on the ground and managing to get a firm hold on Mr. Growls-a-lot's shoulder. With that advantage Danny flips his battle partner over his shoulder and takes a few steps back. "Come on, Where's your good sportsmanship like attitude?" Danny wits. A smirk returns to his face as Danny remembered how this friendly meeting began.

_Danny smashes through the window and falls to the ground with a pile of shattered glass. He shakes his head and floats up into the air. Danny ducks just as a missile flies over his head. Then Skulker flies through the now empty window and tackles Danny to the ground. He blasts an ecto ray at Skulker and quickly freezes his body. Danny jumps and kicks the head right off. Danny hears a slight gasp and looks around the warehouse, but spots no one. He shrugs it off and sucks up the suit first. Then he hunches over the helmet picks up Skulker to suck him up and finishes by sucking the helmet up. _

_Danny smiles, as he didn't have to here Skulker complain about getting captured. "You have to admit this does make the clean up easier," Danny laughed as he tossed the thermos in the air and then caught it. Danny heard movement, so he quickly spun around with his hands alight with green energy. Two of them looked queasy, one was growling, one was impassive and the last one was the one that decided to scream, annoyingly, "Phantom!" Danny lets out a sigh and then smiles as he thinks of a response._

That leads back to right now five downed Titans in a weird warehouse. That was when a strange man walks out of a shadow wearing a mismatched mask. Danny looks at him strangely as all the Titans start to look distressed. "My name is Slade and I can see you hold plenty of, potential. Become my apprentice; you will no longer have to fight for a side that doesn't appreciate you. A side that always attacks first without questions. I can help you. Join me and that ruthlessness will be put to work where it will be respected," Slade monologues.

Slade stared at the teenager before him. He would be the perfect pawn. He was disposable, usable, and replaceable. He didn't hold back, which seemed to put him at the wrong side of the law. The best part was that he beat the Titans so Robin could easily become Slade's with this Pawn's help. Then, once he got Robin his old pawn could be disposed of. Slade smirked enjoying his handiwork in this Chess game.

Danny stared at him for a couple more seconds before erupting with laughter. Everyone stared at him confused. Danny was grabbing his stomach as he almost fell over from laughing so hard. "Me, ruthless! The only thing I've ever been ruthless to is Christmas, and believe me it had it coming. What, do you think I beheaded Skulker?" Danny asked finally reigning in his laughter. Danny looked around to see the surprised faces from everyone. This caused Danny's laughing fit to start all over again. "Do you hear that Skulker? I, the Whelp, am now capable of making you my pelt instead of the other way around!" Danny shouted in mirth.

Laughter resounded from the thermos attached to his belt. "Like you would ever have the stomach for it Halfa!" Skulker laughed back. Danny smiled glad that somebody else enjoyed Slade's statement. Danny wiped his eyes just as a thought occurred to Danny. Slade wanted him as pawn just like somebody else he knew. Danny smirked. It was time for a temporary truce.

"Hey Skulker if you want out, you'll have to make a truce with me for today that involves the old Fruit loop. If you don't agree I could always keep you in there until the Box Ghost shows up," Danny bargained. Danny couldn't help but let out an evil smile as he could practically hear Skulker shudder. Skulker agreed and with that the plan was in motion.

**I floated in front of Skulker impatiently. This better be important. I let out a small growl. "Danny is in Jump right now and some Slade guy wants to use him as a pawn. The Whelp said that you better be careful because this guy is trying to take your place as a crazed up fruit loop. I growled and transported to where the Little Badger was. How Dare someone try to steal My pawn! I had worked hard grooming him with lessons while he fought me. I even got him to become really good at threatening and deceiving. He was my pawn and I had him set up to take the queen. No one would ruin his chess game now. AND NO ONE STEALS FROM VLAD PLASMIUS!**

Danny smiled s he leaned against a wall. It had been two minutes and Danny was 'making ' a decision. A smirk grew as he felt Vlad's presence nearby. Danny pushed off the wall. "I believe I have made my decision. I am going to…" Danny started while the Titans looked devastated.  
"DECLINE! He is my pawn, not yours! You pompous, mismatched, colorblind FOOL!" Vlad shouted as he appeared before them blocking Slade from Danny. Danny leaned back against the wall as Vlad started to destroy Slade. Danny just laughed his butt off at how well his plan went. Slade was down and probably very hurt. Well now at least he knew what ruthless looked like.

"Thanks' Fruit loop. Nice to know you'll protect me from other creeps like yourself. By the way you should get a cat… and name it Jealousy!" Danny called. Vlad managed one last growl before teleporting back home. Danny stood above Slade and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Danny shook his head slightly.

"You crazy chess obsessed villains always seem to forget that the Pawn is the only piece that can change ranks. You can be the king any day. As long as I can get to be the pawn that beats you senseless!" Danny commented. Danny turned and flew away never paying the scene another bit of attention. After all, his mom promised hot dogs tonight, and that was much more important and dangerous.

* * *

**AN: Yay I gave Slade a beating. I know this is kind of crappy, but I had to through this out there. I always thought that Slade and Vlad would never work together. One thing I always thought was that Vlad would kill Slade for trying to 'steal' HIS pawn (did you catch the sarcasm?) or at least an awesome fight. Sadly I came up with this goobilly gock. Yes it is hard to read/understand. So either take it upon yourself to make better version or rewrite. Otherwise just deal with this mess while I forget I even wrote this. Love CRK**

**Thanks for Reading! ENJOY! :D**


End file.
